


We got isekaid into colourfull ponies world

by AgdaPL



Series: We got isekaid into colourfull ponies world. [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgdaPL/pseuds/AgdaPL
Summary: *I got inspired by my friends vildtiger and scruffypegasus that are awesome artists and writers and stories they made (Living Darkness and Broken Mirror)
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Series: We got isekaid into colourfull ponies world. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860058
Kudos: 3





	1. An not normal day at RED's

**Author's Note:**

> *I got inspired by my friends vildtiger and scruffypegasus that are awesome artists and writers and stories they made (Living Darkness and Broken Mirror)

*Prologue*

An big, noisy bangs just happens.  
The ponies was very scared of that happened, that was to much for them, most of them just wanted go away that scary place that terrorized it's lifes.  
***  
On the battle field the ponies stressed by sudden attack, was not happy about it, the enemy is here, fighting with them, another scary thing was that enemies attacked very brutally, most of vitnesses friends died by attack.  
About ending decided one shot...

***  
Location: Unkown, RED base.

The day starts as any other day, before missions.  
Anyone was doing it's own buisness, like Sniper cleaning his riffle or Medic doing little experiments...  
But this day can be other than everyday's routine.

This day Scout was arguing with Spy about why he can't go on date with Miss Pauling.  
*Why I can't do that dad?! I just want to go on a date!!  
*Beacuse you looser Jeremy!  
*Hmm? I show you everything I can!  
At this moment all the Merc's heard an noisy sound,  
before they knew it, they were elsewhere.

***


	2. RED's in another world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I got inspired by my friends vildtiger and scruffypegasus that are awesome artists and writers and stories they made (Living Darkness and Broken Mirror)  
> *If you want to see my arts go to: https://www.deviantart.com/agdapl and https://agdapl-arts.tumblr.com/  
> *Last picture is made by awesone vildtiger

It took a while the Merc's waked up and started discovering what happend.  
The Soldier what waked first just noticed that something is not okay, he's at weird looking plains.  
After some minutes he felt something heavy on his back and looked and the ground, he doesn't have an hands but hooves???  
He decided to see that heavy thing he have on his back. Are those wings? He just stretched them and looked at them.  
-"Maybe I'm kind of the horse with wings, but I forget the name... Pega... Pegasus?" He thinked.  
He looked at his new body and happilly sighs "I'm happy that my full uniform stayed with me"  
Next one was Pyro, what looked that he is happy with that he is an unicorn now, but he aren't normal unicorn. He have an demonic tail.  
Sniper came up next. He was an pegasus like Soldier is, but his darts was black, not like soldier what have them light gray. His shade glasses changed to fits his new face, and his uniform too contained an boots and pants like at Soldier's.  
"Partner" The Engineer come to Soldier, he was an very small pony, like fallabella? And his uniform was on full body.  
"What happenned"? he said. "I don't know" Soldier replies.  
Heavy was next. He was an opposite of Engie, He was an very big horse, like shire or something. Even pony transformation, the hairs not show up on his head.  
After him Demo comes. He was an Pegasus like Soldier and Sniper. His hairs grew a little, showing that they are ringlets.  
"Oh... come on let's think what just happenned and how to come to our normal humans bodies" The Spy was annoyed by all of that. He was an very elegant Unicorn, and his suit just maked him look a lot better.  
The Scout what was arguing with his father, just forgot about the date that he want go with Miss Pauling. He was an another Pegasus, that really fits his nature of beign an most annoying teammate.

Scout also feeld that he's laying on someone. "I'm very sorry" he said. He had seen that the bird head of creature on he was laying was looking at him, but not looked angry. Scout noticed the curl what the Medic have and looked at the creature's tie, It have the colour of Medic's. "I'm very sorry Doc" He said again. "I'm not angry about that, hehe" he replied with his american accent. "Wha-?" Scout jumped of the creature looking like Medic but without his german accent.  
-I'm right here, Dummkopfs!!!" Said the another Unicorn. Medic was an handsome Unicorn, and his lab coat, weirdly, looked a lot better than always. All the Merc's wanted to hug him. "Hands off me!!!" he screams. Heavy's hugs was the only one he appreciated.  
The bird head creature was watching them and said "I like the isekai animes, but I haven't knew that isekai actually exsist". "What?" everybody said. Bird head creature replied "Isekaid means beign sucked into another world", everybody shaked their heads to yes.  
"Are you an griffin?" Soldier said. "You are very close, I'm Hippogriff, that means I'm half bird, half horse" he said and added "In this world exsist two versions of Hippogriffs: The shapeshifters to seaponies like me and those who have griffin and horse parents, like one of my teammate is" All of Merc's was shocked. "So there's BLU's and RED's too?" Scout asked. "Ye" HippoMedic said. "Ah yes I haven't introduced myself" He flied into sky and stayed on the ground on his back legs doing the peace sign and said "I'm Flutter Wing and I like to meeting other ponies" then he landed on his front legs. "And you guys?" he added. Every Merc's said their own names, after that he said "So, do you want to see the RED's from the pony world?" and he started to fly to the RED's base and Merc Ponies went after him. "Even if he wears the red colour I have a lot things to ask him" every Merc thinked. HippoMedic was thinking "I think I have to help them to live there, I watched some animes and I know what problems these nine ponies would have if I wouldn't here".


	3. RED's meeting RED's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I got inspired by my friends vildtiger and scruffypegasus that are awesome artists and writers and stories they made (Living Darkness and Broken Mirror)  
> *If you want to see my arts go to: https://www.deviantart.com/agdapl and https://agdapl-arts.tumblr.com/

Time: 11.30am  
Location: Ponies World's RED base.  
***  
After 30 minutes hiking in plains they finally arrived under the RED's base what weirdly looked like 2Fort but with one building and on plains.  
"Please stay here for a moment, I'll be right back" HippoMedic said and went inside the building, after 5 minutes he cocked his head out the door "Come in".  
All the Mercs went in, and they saw an circle of random creatures. "Guys, it's them" HippoMedic is excited to meeting his teammates with the "news".  
"Firstly I meet you with our twins" Hippogriff said and shown the twins. These two was an three horned Kirins "The firely one name is Fire Stone, and the other's - Wind Stone"  
The Stone brothers was looking at each other thinking how they can prank the "news"

Pyro was excited when he saw the eyeshapes of the Stone brother, they was very asiatic, and he is an Korean himself.

next ones was the Demos: one of them was an Kelpie.

"Aren't tha Kelpies scary?" DemoGasus asked, he very liked his national Kelpies legends. "Most of them yes" The Demo Kelpie replied.

Another one was an antromophic Parrot, she stood in silence, with her "hands" on her hips.

"Oh he is the one I mentioned" HippoMedic said and showed the HippoHeavy. HeavyPony noticed that that Hippogriff have the head of Robin, the bird he always seen at his home, the horse half proably was a Shire.

Hello comers! The "Unicorn' said. "I thinked someone is coming" her calming voice was one of beautifulles things in world. "I have lot of things to tell but not now"

"Hello dear Boys and Girls, We have plan the next mission" the female voice sounded. "But I think we have to reschedule them" added.

"Are Miss Pauling here too?" Scout was excited to see his girlfriend, he trotted to the doors where the female stayed and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hands off me, idiot! Whos that 'Pauling'?, my name is Violet" The Female Kirin said.  
Scout was dissapointed.

"So we all meet, so we can go make our own things for now" HippoMedic said and went to his room.


End file.
